Deception
by k-Liight
Summary: Soul and Maka are tasked with the duty of helping out the new DWMA students-Finnish meister Tino Vainamoinen and his Swedish weapon partner Berwald Oxenstierna. But these Scandinavians seem to be hiding something. Soon, the world is once again thrown into a turmoil that only Tino and Berwald can stop. Hetalia characters in Soul Eater AU. First story so no flames please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, my first story is a crossover XDDD well, this is based off of my Soul Eater x Hetalia comic that I started on Deviantart, so I thought I might make a written version of it for funsies. So here ya go folks! Oh, and here's the link to the comic version if you're interested: /d7vu5o6**

_ This is ridiculous._

_ Messed up._

_ Not cool at all!_

_ I shouldn't be scared of another weapon no more powerful than myself to the point of quivering in fear... but I am!_

Soul Eater Evans, a powerful scythe and self-dubbed "cool guy", was trembling in fear in front of the tall new student. He and Maka had been called to the Death Room to introduce the new students to the DWMA, but as soon as the Swedish weapon set his intense glare on Soul over his glasses, he was transfixed and became frozen to the spot. Because jeez, this guy is creepy as hell.

"Um, Berwald?" the smaller meister partner spoke up, "Coold you please not scare the students on our first day?" The little meister spoke with a Finnish accent and wore a white beret on his head. His weapon only grunted in response.

"I agree with Tino," Lord Death butted in. "First impressions are very important here at the DWMA." And the Grim Reaper had got a good enough look at the students in the short time they had been here. The weapon, Berwald, was of course very tall and intimidating, with choppy blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a strange long, blue, sleeveless coat type garnment with yellow button things and a diagonal yellow cross on the left strap, with yellow pants tucked into blue boots. His meister, Tino, was short and cute, with soft blonde locks, big brown eyes, and a light pink blush adorning his round cheeks. He wore a simple light blue t-shirt with the Finnish flag imprinted on the right side with blue jeans, white sneakers, and a white beret. Lord Death turned to face Berwald. "Although," he continued, "scaring Soul like that is a tough feat to accomplish."

Soul, who had by now gotten over his fright, rolled his red eyes playfully at this. "Oh come on Lord Death, I was so not scared." Beside him, his meister, Maka, looked over at him with her green eyes, not impressed.

_Liar,_ she thought. _I would chop him right now if I didn't leave my book in Stein's room!_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Lord Death adressing the two of them.

"Soul, Maka, would you mind escorting Tino and Berwald to their class?" he asked them.

"Of course Lord Death!" Maka said happily. Behind them, Tino got on his tiptoes and turned to Berwald.

"Remember what I've told you Berwald," he whispered.

"Ja." Berwald said in response. The weapon was not much for words at all, and preffered not to speak. Maka turned to the Scandinavians and beckoned tem to come with her.

"Just follow Soul and me!" she said cheerfully, leading the way.

"Okay Maka!" Tino said with equal cheerfulness. Berwald looked at his little meister with uncertianty. He just hoped this would all work out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy shit guys I'm back! It's been amlost a year since I even touched this, you guys probably hate me 8D but I got a little caught up in Deviantart shizz and ended up forgetting where I was even going with this XD But I figured it out now and hopefully will update this more frequently!**

"Oh, so you must be the new students."

As soon as the new students entered the room, Proffessor Stein turned to look at them, appearing bored as usual but secretly dying to dissect them. Tino froze in the doorway and shivered much like Soul had done earlier.

"Berwald, he's scary!" he cried. Berwald simply stared at the man like he did everyone else.

"Not r'lly," he grunted.

"Could you please stop staring at me like that?" Stein asked. "It's disrespectful."

Berwald blushed a little and hung his head down. "Ja sir." Soul offhandedly gave him a funny look. _This guy is so weird, _he thought. Suddenly, a blue-haired boy jumped seemingly out of nowhere and landed right in front of Tino.

_**"HEY NEW KIDS!" **_he screamed, _**"I'M THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR!" **_Tino's eyes widened to the size of oranges at the shock, and his beret was almost blown right off his head.

"Blackstar! Don't do that!" yelled a tall, black-haired girl behind the bluenette.

"Oh he's okay," Tino responded, recovered from the initial shock, "he just startled me a leetle, that's all." The Finnish boy smiled at her, while Berwald studied Blackstar closely.

_This Blackstar guy reminds me of Alfred_, he thought. Immediately the Swede remembered the blonde American boy from his old school. He never talked to him or Tino very much, but he was the popular jock type that was very loud and bragging about himself. He always referred to himself as the "Hero"-all those superhero movies he watched must've gotten to him. Maybe Blackstar was the same way.

"Class, please quiet down," Stein admonished. "Tino, Berwald, feel free to sit anywhere you like."

Tino had his eyes on a couple of seats way up in the back, but Berwald would've preffered the front. Even with his glasses, his vision was pretty bad. Probably time to get a new prescription. Wordlessly, he plopped down in the nearest empty seat.

"Oh! Uh, ookay," Tino stuttered nervously as he sat next to Berwald. He shifted his big brown eyes over to Blackstar, who kept chattering to his partner about how he was going to surpass God. _Oh boy. That's even worse than Alfred_, he thought. He rested his head in his hands. This was gonna be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thees place is pretty nice, don't you think?"

"Nnnn...sumth'n' 'b'ut it se'ms off."

Tino raised an eyebrow at his weapon. They were currently in the cafeteria eating lunch and getting used to their new surroundings. He thought the place was nice, but Berwald, on the other hand, seemed to think otherwise. He was always a suspicious boy. He also seemed to have trust issues-Tino was the first and only real friend he had that he felt he could trust. He had had a couple of friends before, but they weren't real friends, and they backstabbed him in the end.

The pair's thoughts were interrupted when Maka and Soul came up to the table they were sitting at.

"Hey Tino, hey Berwald, how do you like the DWMA so far?" she asked cheerfully.

"Oh, I love it!" Tino responded with equal cheerfulness.

"I don't," Berwald deadpanned. Maka's happy expression dropped.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Hm. J'st se'ms odd."

"Well what do you expect, it was founded by the Grim Reaper," Soul stated bluntly. Maka then proceeded to elbow him in the ribcage.

"What?"

"Shut up. I'll handle this." Her harsh tone made the sythe flinch. "I'm sure you'll get used to it soon enough," she happily said to Berwald. "In the meantime, maybe you'd like to hang out with us sometime today after school?"

"What?!" Soul gasped. Maka whipped her head around and glared at him. He immediately forced his trap shut.

"We'd love to!" Tino exclaimed. Berwald subtly shook his head. Tino slightly elowed him. "Yes, you do," he admonished. He then turned back to Maka. "Where and when do you want us to meet you?"

"Hmmm...how about Deathbucks at 4:00?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Alright, well, see you guys later!"

"Bye Maka! Bye Soul!" Tino waved happily as the two walked away. "What a nice girl, huh?" Tino smiled when Berwald nodded his head. Finally, he agreed with him on _something_ about this place.

Meanwhile, Maka and Soul were also having disagreements.

"Maka, I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not? They're new here, and they need to see more of the town."

"Yeah, but...I don't know about those two. They seem a little off. Especially the Swedish dude."

Now Maka was getting pissed at her partner. "So? that's no reason to avoid them. You can't judge people before you get to know them. Stop being such an ass for once and try to open up to people a little more. Besides, I looked at their souls and the seem just fine." She curtly turned away from him and walked away. Soul slumped his shoulders when he realized she was right. He needed to give them the chance. Still, the Swedish guy gave him the creeps. Oh well.

**ahh, sorry these chapters are so short. and that this one was more of a filler. but things will get interesting in the next chapter, I promise!**


End file.
